Ghazal'ahmar
Known Information Not much is known about Ghazal's previous life, not even their original name. Ghazal recalls the sands, the tribes, the tales, and the hunts, but not their part in it all. Upon their return from death, Ghazal was perplexed to find the wholly unfamiliar weight of horns on their head. There were few things that Ghazal was certain of, and this was something which they were certain should not be there. But, the horn's twisting curves reminded Ghazal of the horns of small antelope. And so, feeling strange when other Saek asked for their name, they quickly named themself Red Gazelle - Ghazal'ahmar in their native tongue. Ghazal finds themself sickened when others mistake their horns for those of a demon. They are quick to identify with Half-Fae blood in order to distance themself from any association with demonic origin. Ghazal moves with a strange floating gait and speaks with the same slow meander. They are wary and soft-spoken, but also loyal and protective to those in their cultural circles. Status Ghazal holds no pins of status and questions their necessity. Allies * Affinity - Affinity Returned with Ghazal and was the first to speak to them. Being neither Saek nor Half-Fae, Affinity is an unlikely friend whom Ghazal enjoys wandering with when their two paths occasionally cross. Ghazal finds Affinity's beliefs silly, yet acknowledges her cleverness with approval. * Arash Navjeev - Ghazal respects and admires Arash's skill with a bow. They frequently use Arash's range to practice shooting and occasionally assist in his teachings. Ghazal has no shelter of their own to stay in, and thus trades Arash sweet cakes and tea in exchange for space in his tent. Rumors * Ghazal is very particular when it comes to furniture, most notably tables. * Have you seen how gracefully they move? There are whispers that Ghazal actually uses a rare form of dream magic to manipulate the space around them to make it look so effortless! * Rumor has it Ghazal's arrows are tipped with gold, but not the sanctified kind for hurting Celestials. They just like to watch the more worldly Returned squirm when they literally throw money away with each shot. * Ghazal jump to moon and back. Did not return with Cheese. Returned with Ham. Quotes * "Ani lo ochev ha'shulchan." * "I recall a traditional saying of my people in The Breach. Please do not forget it, as it is very important that I share it with you here and now: 'when was the last time you drank water?' Think of this saying when the sun is high and baking the earth." * "''Yofi! ''Great shooting, you have good form. Come and practice again anytime." * "What is the value of this shiny rock? Pah, perhaps it may have better use in my wards if I do not find out." Character Inspirations * Pearl - Steven Universe (movements) * Actual Gazelle (movements) * Cautionary folk/fairy tales (general vibe) Soundtrack * Light In Babylon - Ya Sahra * Irfan - Nehet * Irfan - Khaukab al Hawwa